Red Dawn
by Johnnyboy Curtis
Summary: Johnny will do anything for his sister, no matter what the cost.  But what happenes when it escalates to him killing a person?  Rated T for language.


**Hi everyone! I'm new to the fanfiction world and would love some feedback so I can improve it for you, THE READERS! So please enjoy it and review!**

Prologue

The wind rustled what little trees the autumn trees had left to bear. The sun was setting rapidly, though it did nothing to stop the movement of the children in the park. The swings creaked under their weight as the little boy began to push the little girl. "Come on, Johnny, push me higher!" squealed the little girl, her light brown hair covering her face in tangles. "I'm trying, I'm trying," the boy replied, his dark eyes glowing with every push.

The park had long since lost the playful colors it once had, now only to be replaced by rust and plain steel. This did not matter to the children, though, for they had only come for the sanctuary that it gave to them. "Stop pushing. I'm going to try to jump off," announced the girl. "Okay, if you're ready." The boy stopped, stepping away to watch. The girl's brow wrinkled in concentration, waiting for the perfect height. When she was sure she'd found it, she launched herself into the air.

The girl soared. The boy watched in amazement, wishing he could do it so gracefully. The girl landed on the ground awkwardly, sprawling out onto the pavement. The boy rushed over, hoping she wasn't hurt. He rolled her over, only to find her laughing. "I got you," she said, pointing at the look of shock that crossed his face. The shock was replaced by amusement, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

"Don't do that to me. If Mom finds out you got hurt-"

"JOHNNY!"

The grin faded. The boy jumped to his feet, waiting for what was coming.

"Boy, get your ass over here right now! And bring your sister with you, too!"

He turned to his sister. "Come on, Emmy. We have to go, now."

"She won't send me with Dad, will she?" The girl shook, frightened by the mere thought of her father.

"No she won't. I won't let her."

Grabbing his sister by the hand, the boy led her down the road, stopping only to wave at Ponyboy, who was playing Tic Tac Toe with his brother, Soda, on their porch. "Going home, Johnnycake?" questioned Pony. The boy nodded.

"I SAID NOW, BOY!"

Sighing, the boy took his sister up their lawn. When he reached his mother, she gave him a sharp slap.

"I thought I told you not to let your sister jump off the swings. Now go inside. I deal with you in a minute."

The door slammed shut behind him, causing his sister to wince.

"You," his mother said, pointing at his sister, "go with your father."

The look of horror deepened. "Mommy, please no. I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"NOW!"

"Mom, it wasn't her fault. I'm the one who-"

He was silenced with another sharp slap. "Don't stick up for her. She did it on her own and needs to take the consequences."

Sobbing uncontrollably, the girl slowly made her way to the bedroom, where the door was shut by his father. He heard her scream, plead, and beg, but could do nothing to help. After a while, the door opened, and the girl sobbed back to her room, a new line of blood running down her leg.

"Now it's your turn. Go."

He stalked over to the door, where it was again shut by his father. His father teetered a little, affected by the alcohol.

"Take your shirt off and stand by the wall," mumbled his father.

The boy obeyed, pressing his hands firmly against the wall, his dark skin exposed. He could hear the belt coming off, hear it whistle threw the air, and hear it snap against his back. The boy clenched his teeth, but let out no cry of pain. The belt came again and again. Blood began to trickle down the raw skin.

"Alright, get your ass in bed. If I see you sneaking out again, you'll really get it."

With a solemn expression, he walked to his room, where she found his sister fast asleep on the bed. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before crawling into his own bed. He made a mental vow that day. As long as he was still breathing, he would try to protect his sister from anything, no matter what it may cost.

**Please review it! It's my first and I'd like some feedback!**


End file.
